Hitherto, there has been known a rotary electric machine using end bells configured to form air guiding paths for refrigerant inside a frame that houses a stator and a rotor provided on an inner side of the stator to efficiently send the refrigerant to fans configured to circulate the refrigerant inside the frame (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).